


We Built a Fucking Snowman

by Masterless



Category: wtfock
Genre: M/M, cute boys being cute, i love the movie, i saw frozen 2 and this is how I’m coping with that, robbe is me at the end of the movie, vague Frozen spoilers, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: But he had promised Jens.“What are you doing tonight?” Sander asked, carding his fingers through Robbe’s hair.Robbe sighed. “I promised Jens that I would go to the movies with him. His little sister really wants to see Frozen 2, but his parents can’t take her. They said he could bring a friend, and he knew he couldn’t ask Moyo or Aaron, so he asked me.”
Relationships: Robbe/Sander
Comments: 3
Kudos: 213
Collections: Skam Belgium (Wtfock) ▶ Sander Driesen / Robbe Ijzermans





	We Built a Fucking Snowman

Robbe was enjoying laying in bed all day with Sander, some part of him always touching the other boy. Their legs were tangled together, or they were holding hands. Sander was on top of him, if he was on top of Sander. Skin on skin, it was all Robbe felt, so warm and soft. It was what his body craved without him knowing it, and Sander was a cure for every craving. He gave Robbe the warmth that he needed, the kisses, the long, gentle glances. The reassurance that this was going to be okay. That Sander was there, that Sander loved him, that Sander was always going to be there with him. 

But he had promised Jens.

“What are you doing tonight?” Sander asked, carding his fingers through Robbe’s hair.

Robbe sighed. “I promised Jens that I would go to the movies with him. His little sister really wants to see Frozen 2, but his parents can’t take her. They said he could bring a friend, and he knew he couldn’t ask Moyo or Aaron, so he asked me.”

“Before or after you came out?” Sander had an eyebrow raised.

“Before,” Robbe chuckled, playfully pushing Sander’s face away. “And it wouldn’t be an insult if he asked after, either. Jens is chill.”

“I just want to make sure. After what you said Moyo said? I might just kidnap you and give you better friends.”

“Aaron is trying, I know he is.” Robbe snuggled closer. “But I am going to go see Frozen 2 with Jens and his little sister tonight. Why?”

“I was going to see if you wanted to go for dinner somewhere, but if you already have plans, then we can go tomorrow.”

Robbe nodded. “Tomorrow sounds good.”

There was a moment of comfortable silence, and then, “It’s a good movie, by the way.”

“You’ve seen it?”

Sander nodded, his face shifting slightly. “It was my last date with Britt. After…”

“After the party?”

Sander nodded. “She loved the first one and really wanted to see it, but she ended up hating it. I don’t know why, it’s… the animation alone is beautiful, the story is stunning. She also made fun of me for…”

Robbe looked up at him. “For what?”

“Promise you won’t judge me?”

“Of course.”

“She made fun of me for bawling my eyes out. Quietly, of course, I do have a reputation to uphold.”

“Oh, of course.” Robbe snorted. “You cried at a Disney movie?”

Sander looked down at him, his eyes widening slightly. “Don’t diss Disney until you’ve seen the movie. It’s the best Disney movie to have been released in a long time.”

“Better than Coco?”

“None of them are better than the others.” Sander shook his head, pulling Robbe closer. “But Frozen 2 made me cry like a baby, it was gross. Tears and snot everywhere.”

Robbe laughed, but not cruelly. Sander buried his nose into the soft hair behind Robbe’s ear.

“You’ll love it, I promise.”

*

“Hey,” Jens greeted when he pulled the door open to let Robbe in. “We’re leaving in a few, so don’t take off your shoes.”

“Hi, Robbe!” Lotte called.

“Hi,” he called back.

“Are you excited to see Frozen?” She was wearing an Elsa dress, her light brown hair pulled back into a loose braid.

“Very excited!” Robbe wasn’t really, but he couldn’t make her sad. She was too cute.

“Go get your coat,” Jens said, ruffling her hair as she passed. He then turned to Robbe. “You got something to tell me?”

Robbe smiled shyly, shrugging and twisting his body a little. “About what?”

“Your insta post?” Jens smiled. “Which closet?”

Robbe couldn’t hold in his smile any longer and he beamed at his friend. “He came to the apartment last night, we spent the whole night and today together.”

“You talk about him going back to Britt?” Jens was pulling on his coat, keeping an eye on his friend.

“No, but… I don’t know if he’s ready.” Robbe sighed. “I feel like there might be something he’s not telling me, but it’s personal? Like, there’s a reason he went back to Britt, but it’s hard for him to tell me about it.”

Jens nodded. “Just make sure you do talk about it.”

Robbe shrugged. “I don’t know if I want to. If it’s something he thinks is bad, what if it is?” He sighed. “What if he thinks that it’ll scare me? And that I won’t want to be with him?”

“What would be so bad you wouldn’t want to be with him?”

Robbe thought. “I don’t know. Crime stuff? Like, not vandalising, because he spray paints and I don’t care, but like… bad crimes.”

“Bad crimes?” Jens snorted. “Okay. But what if it’s something he’s scared to tell you about, but it isn’t bad? Like… maybe his home life is shit, or… he doesn’t have a home. Maybe he’s got a mental illness.”

“I wouldn’t care if he had a mental illness, have you met my mother?”

“I have, as a matter of fact, and -“

“Are we leaving?” Lotte yelled from near the front door. “Or are you two gonna talk all night?”

Jens chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, okay. Let’s go see Frozen.”

*

Robbe watched the credits scroll up the screen with tears streaming down his face. Sander was right. Tears and snot, it wasn’t pretty. His eyes felt sore and his nose was blocked. He could hear Lotte, sat between him and Jens for safety, whimpering slightly. He turned when he heard Jens moving, and saw him wrap his arms tightly around her.

“You okay?” he whispered.

She nodded.

Robbe pulled out his phone and sent a text to Sander.

_ Tears and snot, it’s gross and I can’t stop crying. _

He smiled gently when Sander replied.

_ I’m still here to hold you if you need me ❤️ _

_ I’ll take you up on that offer, I think. You still at mine? _

_ Yeah, I fell asleep, and then Milan wanted to chat _

_ ‍‍oh god, sorry _

_ Haha, no it’s fine! He’s very nice _

“You okay?” Jens asked, shaking Robbe’s shoulder a little.

When Robbe looked up, Jens was sat next to him, Lotte in his lap, hugging around his neck. His eyes were puffy, too, his cheeks still damp from tears.

“That was a lot,” Robbe said. “I didn’t expect to cry.”

Jens snorted, leaning back in the seat. “Bro, me neither. That was an experience that I didn’t know I needed.”

“Sander told me it was sad, but I didn’t believe him.” Robbe shrugged, wiping his face again. “Oh my god, Anna in that cave.”

“Olaf!” Jens said, shaking his head.

“Elsa in the ice place!” Lotte piped up.

Robbe and Jens hummed in agreement.

“Come on,” Jens said, standing. “Dinner time.” 

*

Robbe got back to his room about an hour later, smiling when he saw Sander still on his bed. His eyes were closed and his chest was rising evenly, a peaceful look on his face. He mustn’t have been getting much sleep recently, like Robbe. Now that he and Robbe were back together, though, maybe he was sleeping better. Robbe joined him in the bed, curling up on his chest. They could talk tomorrow.


End file.
